Un amor prohibido
by canelita
Summary: Inuyasha es un maestro de historia kikyo su prometida aome una alumna es aqui cuando se inicia un triangulo amoroso! CAPITULO 4 EL PERDON
1. La llegada

Las hojas caían de los árboles y el viento era frió era el primer día de invierno no había ningún ruido en las calles quizás por que aun era temprano y solo estaban los dos pequeños y sus padres abrazándose en una despedida calurosa.

-te prometo que volveré aome y cuando vuelva ¡nos casaremos! Te lo prometo- abrazaba a la pequeña con fuerza, despedirse así tan repentinamente le daba un vuelco a su corazón.

-si te voy a esperar pero ¿vas a volver verdad?- mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos cafés y zangoloteaba fuertemente al pequeño de mirada dorada.

-aome es hora que inuyasha se valla- ver a su pequeña hija tan triste le partía el corazón pero solo era una niña y con el transcurso de los días se olvidaría de el incidente o eso creía ella.

Acento tristemente con la cabeza y soltó al pequeño sin haber obtenido la respuesta deseada.

Inuyasha salio corriendo entro al carro y sonrió esa fue la ultima vez que aome vio al pequeño inuyasha, y de eso ya hacían 10 años ahora aome era toda una señorita no era la pequeña de 7 años de aquel entonces.

-aome el desayuno ya esta listo- acomodando los platos con sus respectivos jugos en la mesa.

-¡¡ ya voy mama!! …Ya voy- se termino de poner la camisa de su uniforme se arreglo el pelo y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente -creo que hoy tampoco voy a desayunar mama Se me hizo tardísimo-.

-si era de suponerse aome-con cara de resignación, no era novedad que a su "pequeña" se le hiciera siempre tarde pero como toda buena madre siempre estaba preparada -por eso te hice esto toma cómelo en la escuela- con una sonrisa dándole la pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía una manzana un jugo y un sándwich.

- hay gracias mama- tomando la bolsa de papel y metiéndola a su mochila mientras corría rumbo al porche –¡¡¡hay voy a llegar tarde!!!- ...tomo su bicicleta pero antes de eso noto que en la casa de al lado había una mudanza -Hay no tengo tiempo de distraerme-

-------

- no puedo creerlo aome era lo único que me faltaba que mi mejor amiga este completamente obsesionada con un chico desde hace años- meneando su cabeza en gesto de desapruebo conocía a aome desde que tenían 9 años y siempre hablaba del mismo sujeto inuyasha.

Agacho la vista viendo la mesa de madera y se sonrojo que vergüenza se sentía era cierto solo se la pasaba hablando de inuyasha, su inuyasha un gran suspiro salio de sus labios.

-no me molestes, sango pero tienes razón- llevando una mano a la barbilla y apoyando su codo en la mesa.

-El no va a volver pero déjame soñar ¿no?.

- pues si pero mira hay tienes al guapo de kouga que se muere por ti- mirando picaramente a su compañera y apuntando con su dedo hasta el joven que llevaba el clásico uniforme, pantalones azules y una camisa polo con el logo de la escuela.

Kouga voltea y al ver a aome que sonríe se tropieza era tan torpe cuando estaba cerca de ella estaba completamente enamorado sin remedio alguno.

-Eso debió dolerle- quitando la mano de su barbilla y enderezándose con una sonrisa dulce -bueno es hora de que me olvide de…inuyasha- suspiro

El sonido de la campana interrumpió su plática.

- por cierto ya te enteraste de que el nuevo profesor de historia es todo un Bombón.

Sango se levanto y salio corriendo rumbo a los salones despidiéndose de su compañera que aun seguía sentada en la larga silla de madera.

- ¡ me toca historia con el bombón nos vemos aome¡.

-esta sango bueno ni que hacerle- se queda pensativa por unos minutos hasta que recuerda que tiene clase de matemáticas…-¡¡¡hay Ahora si no me van a dejar entrar!!!- se levanta tomando sus libros y Sale corriendo pero se topa con unas chicas en el pasillo que murmuraban y sonreían.

- hay tome clase de historia y ¡por dios! El maestro esta guapísimo tiene unos ojos miel y su pelo plateado que sujeta en una colita hay creo que estoy enamorada jajajajaja.

Se le viene a la mente inuyasha mas grande con corbata y dando. Historia suelta algunas carcajadas tomando la atención de las jóvenes que la vieron extrañadas pero siguieron su camino.

-no no puede ser pero y si… si- Se para en seco y da media vuelta hacia los salones del pasillo de al lado -no me pienso quedar con la duda-

-Y como les decía mi nombre es inuyasha y yo les impartiré la clase de historia de aquí en adelante- tomando la tiza blanca que descansaba en el respaldo del pizarrón y apuntando su nombre con letra grande.

-inuyasha ese nombre me suena- fijando su vista al techo e intentando recordar abre los ojos -¡¡claro!! Es el chico que trae loca a aome-.

Todas las chicas miraban a inuyasha atontadas mientras los varones parecían Admirarlo y tenerle recelo, Su pelo de ese peculiar color sus ojos miel y su piel bronceada originaban suspiro y envidias, lucia unos pantalones cafés y una camisa blanca abotonada con sus zapatos negros bien lustrados.

- bueno abran su libro en la página 145- ojeando el libro que tenía en sus manos-.

-Hay pero ya comenzó la clase y si me asomo- tomo un banquillo que estaba al lado de la puerta, lo coloco delante de la puerta para asomarse por la ventanilla sus ojos se abrieron y se apoyo en la puerta abriéndola y perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sentada por varios escalones del gran salón.

-aome…- miraba a su amiga tirada en el suelo y suspiro pobre aome como siempre su curiosidad le causaba problemas y vergüenzas.

La cara de aome estaba pálida y a la vez roja de la vergüenza mientras todos la veían extrañados y algunos soltaban ricitas por la vergonzosa caída que había tenido.

- señorita quiere hacerme el favor de salir de mi clase y que sea la última. vez que la interrumpe de modo tan brutal y salvaje- mirándola fijamente a sus ojos cafés.

-¡¡¿que?!!- Viéndolo sorprendida por que decía todo eso se levanto y se quedo mirándolo fijamente con la esperanza que le dijera algo de lo que realmente quería escuchar.

-¡¿que no me escucho acaso?!-Observándola con frialdad e indiferencia.

Cambio totalmente su rostro a uno lleno de enojo y salio del salón Sobandose la parte trasera cerrando la puerta fuertemente, cuando se vio lo bastante lejos se apoyo en la pared y su rostro paso a uno triste acaso ese era su inuyasha tan frió e indiferente no la recordaba eso le partió el corazón ella anhelaba tanto su regreso y el volvió solo para herirla de esa forma.

-el…no me recuerda… pero que tonta e sido como pude pensar que el se acordaría de mi- recargando su cabeza de lado viendo fijamente el salón que estaba enfrente.

En ese instante sonó la campana el modulo había concluido todos salieron riendo de aquel incidente tan gracioso.

-¿aome te sientes bien?- acercándose a la joven y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Nos veremos después sango-caminando pausadamente, se sentía demasiado triste por ese encuentro tan poco afectivo.

-¡aome! la comida ya esta lista.

-En un minuto bajo mama- veía hacia el techo pensativamente -pero y si no supo que decirme y por que sigo pensando en el aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay- golpea fuertemente la cama con las piernas y manos sin percatarse que sota estaba hay.

-mama aome ya se volvió loca- viendo a su hermana que pataleaba como poseída.

-¡No es lo que parece!- Levantándose rápidamente de la cama y mirando a su hermano avergonzada.

- te quedo muy rica la comida mama bueno es hora de que me valla haber tele- levantándose de su silla y dando pasos hasta la sala.

-¡momento! Te toca sacar la basura- frunciendo el ceño y apuntándole con el dedo.

-lo ciento hermanita pero hoy no es mi día te toca a ti- sonriendo burlonamente y retomando su paso alegre hasta la sala.

Sale arrastrando los pies y con las bolsas negras de basura a los lados -por que siempre me toca a mi ese sota me las pagara hay parece que estas bolsas tienen piedras- las pone en los basureros y cuando se disponía a entrar escucha unos gritos en la casa de al lado no aome Aléjate de los problemas le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-¡¡Me TIENES ARTO!!

-¡NO ME HABLES ASI!

-bueno problemas de pareja, para colmo ahora tendré a dos vecinos Gritones con problemas conyugales lo único que me faltaba- entrando a la casa y subiendo a su habitación se recuesta hasta quedarse dormida.

DIA SIGUIENTE

-como es posible que no ayas estudiado aome- meneando la cabeza en signo de desapruebo pobre aome la llegada de su inuyasha la traía distraída y su indiferencia le causaba estar siempre melancólica.

-pues por lo de ayer se me olvido- arrugando la frente estaba preocupada por el examen por todo como venia inuyasha después de tanto a complicarle la vida.

- aome no es que quiera herirte pero inuyasha es muy atractivo tiene una Carrera ¿tu crees que se acuerde de ti?- estaba determinada a bajar a su amiga de las nubes era lo mejor sabia que un hombre tan atractivo con carrera tendría una prometida o una novia.

-no, no creo, tienes razón debo ser realista- agachando la mirada tristemente la realidad dolía pero hacerse falsas ilusiones era peor.

-¡¡aome!!- Corrió determinado era el momento de invitarla su corazón latía muy rápido y sus pies se movían ágilmente.

Ambas chicas voltearon y kouga venia corriendo como un loco que incluso pensaron que se las llevaría.

-que pasa kouga- con los ojos bien abiertos.

- solo quería decirte que si aceptarías salir conmigo- el cuerpo le temblaba y no supo de donde habían salido esas palabras.

- yo…- volteo a ver a sango que la miraba sonriente.

-claro que aceptaría verdad aome- Posando su mano el hombro de su amiga casi amenazándola de que aceptara.

-este claro- sonríe sango era demasiado terca y cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil sacársela así que mejor darle gusto después de todo era solo una salida de amigos ¿no?.

-excelente nos vemos en el parque a las 7- dando media vuelta y despidiéndose de las chicas alegremente.

-algún día me lo agradecerás.

-¡¡INUYASHA!!-dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriendo.

-Es extraño que hayas recorrido 250 kilómetros solo para darme una palmada miroku- dejando los libros que sostenía en el escritorio y viendo a su amigo.

Sonrío picaramente -estas loco Claro que no, estaba arto de ese internado para hombres y me dijeron que aquí había lindas chicas- Mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver alguna linda mujercita.

-Eres un depravado solo son mocosas- llevándose una mano a la cabeza y meneándola negativamente ese miroku jamás cambiaria era un mujeriego y siempre seria así.

-si pero algunas ya tienen 18, y por cierto como te ha ido con kikyo.

-Nose si fue buena idea venir hasta acá últimamente tenemos problemas- suspirando y volviéndose hacia el escritorio recargando ambas manos en el.

-Pero que dices debes estar loco si en menos de 6 meses ceban a casar, o ya estas dudando hacerlo sabía que tu eras de los míos- con una sonrisa burlona y deseando que este le dijera que si esa kikyo jamás le había simpatizado.

-Claro que no lo dudo es solo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

-recuerdos a que te refieres..-Levantando una ceja intrigado por la respuesta dada.

En ese preciso momento la campana sonó y cientos de alumnos empezaron a entrar al gran salón.

-Será otro día el que me cuentes- subiendo los escalones rumbo a la puerta topándose con lindas señoritas uniformadas a las que recorrió con su buen ojo centímetro por centímetro antes de salir.

-ármate de valor y no lo voltees haberlo respira profundo-entro al salón sentándose en una de las filas traseras parecía que tenia taquicardia su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y tenia la cabeza gacha ocultándola con un libro cuya portada ni siquiera era de la materia.

-Bueno no me e presentado con ustedes así que para los que no saben quien soy mi nombre es..

Parecía estar ida sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decía se le venían recuerdos a la mente.

_**- jaja eres muy lenta.**_

_**- ¡¡espérame!!-cayéndose en la acera y raspándose su pierna**_

_**- hay eres una torpe déjame ver no te preocupes vas a estar bien-hincándose y viendo el pequeño raspón.**_

_**sonríe e inuyasha se ruboriza.**_

_**- am bueno que esperas debilucha-levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.**_

¿¡LE E PREGUNTADO ALGO QUE NO ME RESPONDERA!?- mirándola fijamente esperando que bajara el libro.

-¿y que fue?- un poco ruborizada y bajando el libro lentamente.

- que si cual es su nombre señorita.

- mi nombre...mi nombre..(Algunas ricitas burlonas) AOME HIGURASHI- dijo finalmente queriendo salir corriendo de hay siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo delante de el.

La mirada de inuyasha evitaba encontrarse con la de aome la clase paso lentamente parecían horas las que tuvo que estar soportando las miradas que la joven higurashi le daba de reojo cuando pensaba el no la observaba.

MAS TARDE

- hay no entiendo nada me va a ir fatal en el examen de mañana- golpeado su cabeza contra el libro que estaba en su pequeño escritorio y suspirando derrotada por la falta de comprensión de aquellas educaciones matemáticas.

-Aome podrías bajar- dijo con tono amable y dulce.

-y ahora que pasara- se levanto de su silla acojinada y baja los escalones rápidamente.

- tenemos visitas y creo que te alegrara verlas- sonriéndole a su hija que lucia un vestido demasiado infantil en color rosa pastel.

(Dos personas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón).

-bueno aquí esta mi pequeña aome.

El corazón de aome se paro cuando vio que una de las personas era inuyasha sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos.

- inuyasha tu amigo de la infancia y su prometida kikyo.

sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y con un hilo de voz -mucho gusto señorita Kikyo-.

-mucho gusto aome-sonriendo amablemente.

-creo que ya había visto a aome solo que no la reconocí esta muy Grande-tragando saliva y viendo hacia otra parte incomodo era mentira claro que la conocía como no la va a conocer pero debía mantenerse alejado de ella kikyo era demasiado celosa y no quería mas problemas.

- si el es mi profesor de historia-agachando la vista un poco sonrojada por aquella situación.

-bueno que linda sorpresa.

Así transcurrieron varios minutos incluso horas para aome ya que parecía eterno ver como kikyo abrazaba a inuyasha y tomaba su mano y el la de ella hasta que por fin aquella tortura paso.

- bueno vuelvan cuando quieran- cerrando la puerta…-te notas rara aome casi no hablaste-.

-no es nada mama estoy un poco preocupada por el examen- subiendo a su habitación y cayendo en su cama golpeo la almohada -no debería ponerme así era tan lógico que el buscara a alguien pero por que me duele tanto solo fue un amor de niños y ya- se queda dormida entre lagrimas y reclamos.

-¡¡hay pero no puedo creerlo!! Ese inuyasha es de lo peor- suspirando y viendo a su pobre amiga con los ojos hinchados era evidente que había llorado y lógico que no había estudiado nada para el examen.

-lose- dijo tristemente y cerrando sus ojos pesadamente.

-pero bueno kouga te alegro verdad aunque sea un poco.

Abrió sus ojos castaños mucho mas-Se me olvido ir-.

-¡¡que!! Pobre kouga aome el no se merece que lo dejes plantado mira hay viene.

- aome solo quería decirte que si no pudiste ir por alguna razón lo ¡comprendo! Así que lo dejaremos para la próxima- sonriendo y corriendo al mismo tiempo.

- que chico más persistente ya hazle caso por cierto ya decidiste que te pondrás para mañana.

-¿que abra mañana?-Con tono de fastidio e indiferencia no tenia ánimos de salir ni de hacer nada.

-¡¡pues el festival! Que hay todos los años no te acuerdas que te toco estar de 2 a 5 en la caseta vendiendo boletos.

-si es cierto pues me pondré lo que sea que mas da por cierto tu donde estarás.

-yo en la caseta de los besos atendiendo pervertidos- frunciendo el ceño siempre la ponían en la caseta de los besos suspiro todo sea por una buena causa.

No pudo evitar una ricita al imaginarse a la pobre de sango besando a cintos de chicos locos por ella intentando meterle la lengua en la garganta-Bueno ya me voy- Caminando lentamente e ignorando el adiós de su amiga.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una piedra se le atravesó haciendo que perdiera el control de su bicicleta y dando directo al suelo raspándose la pierna.

-hay todo esto me pasa por distraída-Observando el raspón de su pierna que sangraba levemente.

(Una mano le ayuda a levantarse).

-gracias- Volteo haber quien era el extraño y del susto se volvió a ir para atrás y de no ser por que el la tomo de la cintura y le evito otro gran golpe.

-deberías tener mas cuidado desde pequeña eres una atrabancada..-Con una sonrisa burlona por la torpeza de la joven.

Solo lo mira fijamente Y recordó su frialdad y como la había tratado en el salón apretó el puño y frunció el ceño y casi por obligación tuvo que decir algo -BUENO GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA-

Levanto su bicicleta y observo el neumático ponchado suspiro lo único que faltaba que se le ponchara su medio de transporte.

- si quieres yo te puedo llevar mi carro esta aquí cerca- mirándola fijamente y agradeciendo aquella situación que aunque había querido evitar el destino la había puesto enfrente suyo.

-no, puedo caminar.

-no seas terca-levantando la bicicleta y llevándola hasta la cajuela de su carro rojo que estaba estacionado enfrente.

Solo lo observo estaba confundida después de su trato tan indiferente ahora quería hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado pues que se creía apretó los labios y suspiro.

- no piensas subir- cerrando la cajuela de su automóvil.

Asienta con la cabeza y con pasos firmes sube al auto derrotada, solo la llevaría a su casa y de nada servia ser grosera con el.

-y bueno como te ha ido en todo este tiempo- mientras tomaba el volante y prendía el carro que dio marcha de inmediato.

-bien y a ti-mirando hacia el frente no quería entablar conversación con el ¿o si?.

-no me quejo sabes pronto me casare-mirando de reojo a la joven sin dejar de ver el frente.

se quedo extrañada por aquel comentario por que recordarle eso -aa me. Alegro por ti- sonriendo melancólicamente como le dolía que le recordara eso.

- tienes una risa muy bonita siempre la haz tenido.

- YA BASTA! SOLO PARA ESO QUIERES HABLAR CONMIGO PARA. RECORDARME ¿QUE TE VAS A CASAR? PARA DECIRME QUE TE GUSTA MI RISA- mirándolo fijamente y con recelo que le pasaba por que le decía esas cosas.

- llegamos-se bajo del carro ignorando las palabras de la joven que lo siguió apresurada, abrió la cajuela y bajo la bicicleta rápidamente no sabia por que decía tantas tonterías el y su bocota.

Entiendo el quiere que me aleje de su vida-gracias por traerme-tomando la bicicleta y caminando a su casa sin siquiera verlo.

Un carro azul se paro y una mujer con un vestido negro con flores blancas ajustado a su cuerpo se bajo del coche y camino hasta el -que paso que hacías con esa chiquilla-.

-nada se le descompuso la bicicleta y solo la traje- sonriéndole a su prometida.

- tu siempre tan amable- tomando su brazo y sujetándolo fuertemente como si el se le fuese a escapar.

-Ahora se que el no siente nada por mi solo fueron promesas de un niño pero que hay de mi- dejándose caer en su escritorio con la cabeza a un lado y sin darse cuenta se queda dormida

HORAS DESPUES

-¡¡¡hermana!!!-gritándole fuertemente muy cerca de la oreja con una sonrisa.

Pega un brinquito-que pasa sota-

- mama quiere que les lleves estos pankes a inuyasha y a kikyo-dándole una canasta que tenia un lazo rosa amarrado.

-Esta bien- toma la canasta de mala gana y aprieta la boca.

- hay mi hermana cada día esta más loca- observándola salir de la habitación casi arrastras.

-por que siempre tengo que llevar todo yo, y mas ir a esa casa- toca la puerta pero nadie abre sigue tocando -que raro- mueve la perilla y la puerta se abre…-hay, ¿hay alguien? Hola

Mirando la casa que tenia un aspecto bastante acogedor la sala blanca el comedor con un vidrio de cristal al lado las escaleras en forma de caracol algunos cuadros, escucho un ruido y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡ponte algo!- tapándose los ojos con la canasta.

Rápidamente se pone la toalla blanca que sostenia -pues por que ¡entras! Sin decir nada ¡Quien te dejo entrar!.

-nadie- volteada hacia atrás totalmente roja de la vergüenza -es solo que mi mama les envió esto

(Mostrando la canasta).

-ya llegue donde estas- dejando las llaves en la mesa de cristal.

Inuyasha rápidamente le tapa la boca a aome y cierra el cuarto

-estoy aquí kikyo pero no entres que estoy desnudo y me estoy Cambiando.

-y que tiene de malo cuantas veces no te e visto así- dando algunos pasos hasta el cuarto

-¡si pero! Espérame si quieres ve arriba y ponte cómoda- sujetando a la muchacha fuertemente y pegándola a su cuerpo.

(Valla entonces ellos mantienen, bueno no es mi problema) por un momento ambos estaban tan distraídos que no notan la cercanía, le quita la mano a aome y se le queda viendo se siente un poco nervioso al sentir la cercanía de la joven ya antes habían estado así de cerca pero no como hombre y mujer.

-Ya, ya me Puedes soltar-El cuerpo le temblaba y su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-Así disculpa es que kikyo es muy celosa y si te viese aquí pensaría lo Peor y eso me causaría problemas-Soltando a la joven y mirando hacia otro lado.

(Era de esperarse sebe que la quiere mucho) -bueno ella no sabrá nada te dejo la canasta-sonríe y sale muy quedamente de la casa.

Se sienta en la cama -no entiendo por que me pone así su presencia yo amo a kikyo pero siempre e sentido un cariño especial por aome debes de hacerte la idea que es un cariño de hermanos- en ese instante entra kikyo con una bata color roja transparente que dejaba ver su cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado.

-que dices si estrenamos la habitación-poniéndose enfrente de inuyasha y desabrochando la bata mostrando sus desnudo cuerpo.

Se para y empieza a darle besos tiernos pero en todo momento en su cabeza esta aome -¡¡no!!-.

-¡que pasa no quieres?-Con los ojos fijos en el y extrañada por su desplante.

-no no es eso podemos dejarlo para otro día- volteándose hacia el otro lado y evitándola.

-claro- sintiéndose un poco enfadada acomodándose nuevamente la ropa, jamás la había rechazo se sentía cansado… si eso era la mudanza había sido un poco laboriosa.

DIA SIGUIENTE

-¡que y como te sentiste!-Mirando a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos y escuchándola atentamente.

-Nose fue extraño es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un hombre pero vamos sango no paso nada solo fue una reacción para evitar que kikyo se enojara-Sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado contar aquello le causaba un revuelo en el estomago.

-pero quien te quite lo que viste jajaja-Sonriéndole picaramente.

-¡hay!, En lo que piensas bueno tengo que ir a vender boletos-suspirando por la tarde aburrida que le esperaba en aquella pequeña caseta sin ventilación.

-y yo a besar pervertidos- frunciendo el ceño y caminando derrotada hacia la caseta que ya tenia una fila interminable de jóvenes.

Todos se divertían y reían compraban osos de felpa comida el puesto de sango estaba lleno y se veía fastidiada mientras que aome estaba leyendo un libro de. Aritmética intentando que se le pegara algo en la cabeza pero era pésima en la materia y si no pasaba este examen reprobaría definitivamente y tendría que prepararse para el extraordinario y por lo que le habían contado era muy difícil pasar.

-se nota que estudias mucho aome- apoyándose en la orilla de la caseta y viéndola fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

-si tengo problemas con aritmética- mirando solo de reojo y clavando su vista en el libro.

- yo siempre e sido bueno en esa materia, si quieres puedo ser tu tutor-Sonriéndole.

- no gracias prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta- mordiéndose el labio quien lo entendía primero le daba a entender que no quería verla mas y después quería pasar tiempo con ella estaba loco.

- bueno pero pronto tendrás un examen y e escuchado que es sumamente difícil creo que yo lo e visto y podría decirte que estudiar- Su mirada era coketa y su sonrisa derretía imposible negársele.

-¡¡hay! Eres un…- desviando la vista hacia el que la observaba picaramente y sonriente -esta bien pero solo hasta presentar el examen que es en 2 semanas de acuerdo.

- claro solo 2 semanas.

Y ASI TRANSCURRIERON ALGUNOS DIAS KIKYO PARECIA MOLESTA DESPUES DE TODO AOME NO ERA UNA NIÑA SI NO LA COMPETENCIA PARA ELLA PERO LAS VECES QUE LOS HABIA VISTO PARECIAN UN MAESTRO Y SU ALUMNA SU RELACION ERA MUY FRIA Y ESO LA MANTENIA TRANQUILA.

Inuyasha se encontraba alegre por la devoción que mostraba la joven concentrada en sus estudios.

-tengo que salir un rato inuyasha tratare de- Se mantenía lo posible en la casa rara vez acudía a los llamados del Trabajo amenos que fueran muy urgentes cosa que casi nunca ocurría o no se había dado en los días de estudio, le molestaba dejarlos solo pero que mas podía hacer primero el trabajo –No tardare es algo urgente- dándole un beso muy largo para dejarle claro a la chiquilla quien mandaba.

(No debo enojarme no lo haré) apretando fuertemente el lápiz hasta quebrarlo -hay otro lápiz..-

- últimamente rompes mucho los lápices- riéndose de la torpeza de la joven.

Levanto sus brazos y se estiro estaba muy cansada tenia varios días estudiando hasta tarde y apenas comenzaba a comprender todo - hay ya estoy cansada-.

-si pero aun faltan muchos temas que repasar vamos muy lentos y ya falta una semana para tu examen.

-si es cierto( a pesar de todo se preocupa por que salga bien)sigamos-Tomando su lápiz o lo que quedaba de el y fijando la vista en la hoja de papel llena de operaciones.

-No aome esto no es así mira te volveré a explicar el procedimiento- se pone detrás de ella y la rodea con los brazos intentando explicarle.

No entendía nada de lo que decía inuyasha no lograba concentrarse estaba demasiado cerca de ella sus labios sus ojos ella se sentía tentada a besarlo pero jamás había dado un beso y era lógico que inuyasha tuviese mucha experiencia y entonces le entro esa idea loca e incoherente -ENSEÑAME A BESAR…-

Inuyasha se quedo viendo extrañado a aome y el ambiente se empezó a notar tenso aome rápidamente se tapo la boca pero que cosa había dicho ella y su gran bocota por que siempre tenia que hablar de mas.

-¡¡hay yo no quise decir eso!! Perdón pensé en voz alta digo ni pensé solo lo dije.

-para que quieras aprender- alejándose de la joven y parándose frente a ella.

-pues todas las chicas de mi edad han besado a algún chico y pues si voy a besar a uno quiero que sea alguien especial pero no me hagas caso eso-agachando la vista cada vez hablaba mas y mas y se enredaba en sus palabras -fue solo un impulso tonto es mas ni sonó como algo que diría yo-

Se hinco y se puso frente a aome viéndola directo a sus ojos cafés -si quieres que lo haga lo puedo hacer, tu Primer beso debe ser especial verdad.

- pues si..- su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente parecía que se le iba a salir empezó a notar que inuyasha se acercaba a ella muy lentamente hasta estar a una distancia casi impredecible tan cerca de su boca, se le corto la respiración y sus labios se tensaron.

-prometo que Te va a gustar (pero que estoy haciendo soy su maestro pero aun así yo también quería besarla) se mantuvo a esa distancia y no se acerco mas estaba confundido el tenia prometida pero aome parecía un ángel, su cabello negro suelto sus ojos cafés que lo miraban directo y su boca que en ese instante temblaba incluso sus mejillas tomaron un color casi rojo.

- si no quieres no lo hagas- en voz quedita.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos pero no solo eran sus labios era como si una corriente tibia recorriera sus cuerpos fue un choque lentamente empezó a mover los labios y aome lo seguía como si supiera lo que el quería entonces introdujo su lengua y esta se sorprendió pero no la rechazo la dulzura de los labios de aome era algo indescriptible hasta que decidió parar.

Abrió sus ojos tomo sus libros pero inuyasha agarro su brazo-¿que pasa?.

-no me arrepiento recuerda solo fue una lección y nada mas-dijo seriamente y con el rostro rígido aparentando lo que aquello le había causado no quería lastimarla ni darle falsas ilusiones aunque se las estaba dando.

(Solo una lección eso fue el no siente nada solo lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí, y no por otra cosa) si lose pero debo irme a mi casa ya es tarde.

-te veré mañana verdad- Estar con ella se había vuelto una necesidad y aunque tarde o temprano dejarían de verse se llevaría un lindo recuerdo sus labios los labios dulces de su pequeña niña-

-si aun falta mucho que repasar (esto no debo contárselo a sango ni a. nadie) Sonriéndole y abriendo la puerta para salir casi corriendo hasta su casa.

DIA SIGUIENTE

-oye aome ya viste a la novia de inuyasha digo ¿ya la conocías no?...

-si que tiene- levantando una ceja como olvidarla si siempre era tan fría con ella.

- pues esta aquí-Observando cada detalle de la joven para ver su expresión.

-y no sabes para que vino.

-no pero es muy bonita y sexy todos los chicos de la escuela babean.

Cierra el libro fuertemente -oyes sango tu crees que un hombre prefiera a una mujer madura o a una sin experiencia-

-pero que preguntas a una con experiencia les gusta que les enseñen ¡Aome! hay ya me dejo hablando sola…- Observando como su amiga caminaba con el puño cerrado y dando pisadas tan fuertes que parecía desbarataría el piso.

-soy una tonta tonta tonta tonta no debí permitir que eso pasara.

Siente una corriente fría

-aome como estas te fue bien ayer- sonriéndole casi forzosamente.

- si- agachando la mirada y aprieta fuertemente sus libros que abrazaba.

Sonríe fríamente y ceba dejando a aome parada y diciendo quedamente -tu no eres competencia para mi-.

Se queda fría al escuchar esas palabras y levanta la vista -acaso el le dijo- sale corriendo al. Aula donde inuyasha imparte clases estaba totalmente vacía y el sentado en su silla revisando algunos trabajos.

-aome que haces por aquí-Su vista fija en la joven que estaba parada en la puerta con los ojos vidriosos.

Aome corre hacia el

-¡por que le dijiste! Acaso te gusta burlarte de mi- sale furiosa dejando a inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

Varios alumnos salían corriendo apresurados por que estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia y aome solo corría y corría hasta que llego a un lugar desolado era un parque donde casi no asistía gente se sentó en una banca mientras la lluvia caía en su ropa y cabello dejándola completamente empapada unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Yo solo soy su burla ya me lo imagino riéndose de mi- llorando incontrolablemente y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Permaneció varias horas sentada el ambiente estaba muy frió y no paraba de llover los árboles se meneaban y las hojas caían por la lluvia.

-sabia que estarías aquí mírate estas toda empapada- traía un paraguas - tu mama esta preocupada por ti y tu aquí que te pasa- Se acerca y la zangolotea un poco.

Voltea la cara para un lado -estoy bien no me a pasado nada-

Nota que tiene los ojos hinchados -pero que no entiendes que… me preocupo por ti me importas mucho mas de lo que tu crees- abrazándola fuertemente

- es enserio… ¿realmente te importo?

-no seas tonta claro que si…

Corresponde el abrazo y empieza a temblar en sus brazos hasta ese momento noto el frio.

-ponte esto- quitándose su saco y sonriéndole tiernamente al verla a salvo –vamos-

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA HAY ME DICEN QUE OPINAN BYE


	2. Confusion

La mañana había estado demasiado calurosa el verano estaba en su máximo apogeo la chica se encontraba en su cama pensativa con una falda naranja y una blusa blanca.

-ya hace varias semanas no veo a inuyasha bueno ni son tantas solo 2-mirando hacia el techo y suspirando -hay pero que cosas digo debo dejar de pensar en el-.

-¡¡hermana, No quieres venir a las albercas con nosotros- con una sonrisa y un salvavidas en la mano.

-¿a? pues… nose- mirando al pequeño entusiasmado.

-anda hija mira te compre esto-mostrándole una pequeña bolsa rosa de papel.

Tomo la bolsa y la abrió para su sorpresa era un diminuto traje de baño color rosa-un traje de baño sabes que no me gustan-

-si mi hermana esta gorda y eso no leva a quedar.

-¡cállate sota! Esta bien me hace falta distraerme después de todo Salí bien en los exámenes- apretando el puño y sonriendo triunfante por su logro.

YA EN LA ALBERCA

-¡¡¡¡puedo ir a jugar!!!! Puedo puedo-Jaloneando a su mama de la camisa.

-claro sota ve- sonriéndole al pequeño que se hecho a correr.

- bueno yo iré a la alberca de verdad y no al chapoteadero.

Sota la fulmino con la mirada pero aun así el niño corrió con los demás a jugar.

-Nose ni por que vine (apoyando la mano en la barra de bebidas).

-¡¡aome!! Que sorpresa que andes por aquí- con una charola en la mano que contenía dos piñas coladas decoradas con un paraguas verde.

-¿eh? ko-ga que sorpresa (no puedo creerlo cuando pensé que iba a relajarme) que haces aquí.

-bueno es que mi papa es dueño del club y pues dijo que tenia que hacer algo útil en el verano así que ahora soy mesero de mi propio club- juntando ambas cejas, estaba molesto tal vez podría estar disfrutando de la alberca pero tenia deberes que cumplir.

-a bueno este me tengo que ir debo cuidar a sota que no se ahogue- sonriendo y huyendo lo mas rápido del lugar.

-¡claro! Pero pronto voy a salir y me gustaría pasar un rato contigo.

- claro (lo único que me faltaba más problemas) sonríe -bueno nos vemos-

- nose como me convenciste de venir aquí miroku- mirando a su alrededor con enfado.

-vamos inuyasha te hacia falta salir te notabas estresado.

-¡YO NO ESTABA ESTRESADO!- apretando el puño y tensando la cara.

- claro que si últimamente tu y kikyo tienen muchos problemas.

-es común nos vamos a casar y ambos nos sentimos nerviosos.

- si tu lo dices pero mira que muchachas tan bonitas- mirando a su alrededor tanta belleza con diminutos bikinis.

-Eres un pervertido solo son niñas- mirando de reojo a su amigo que babeaba.

-y yo soy un joven y apuesto arquitecto egresado- sonriendo sagdisfecho por tu titulo.

- sin trabajo no se te olvide.

- y eso que tengo miles de firmas interesadas en mi.

Pasa una joven con un diminuto bikini meneando sus caderas coquetamente y miroku no duda ni un segundo y ceba detrás de ella dejando al pobre inuyasha parado.

-¡miroku miroku! Ha ese depravado sabia que en la mínima oportunidad me dejaría solo en fin - se recuesta en una de las sillas esperando a que miroku apareciera nuevamente.

Se miraba en el gran espejo inconforme -este bikini no me convence para nada-

-por que si se te ve genial- sonriendo desde atrás.

Pega un brinco -¡sango! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Hay pues lo mismo que tu, vinimos a tomar el sol mi mama y tu mama están platicando aya afuera- llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-bueno parece que media escuela esta aquí solo falta que inuyasha este, aquí- ríe burlonamente eso seria algo demasiado gracioso e imposible pensó la joven.

- a te topaste con kouga, a decir por tu cara se nota.

- mejor vamos a fuera que este día se pone cada vez más interesante…-suspirando y esperando que el día terminase pronto.

Ambas chicas salían de los probadores cuando sango choco con un fuerte y atractivo hombre de pelo negro ojos azules que vestía un short color azul sin camisa que dejaba ver su abdomen bien marcado.

Se sonrojo -hay disculpe yo lo siento mucho-

-no tienes nada que sentir pero que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu por estos lugares.

Sonríe -creo que tomar el sol como usted-

-¿y no te gustaría que te pusiera bronceador?- mirándola lujuriosamente como de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo?

-digo no te gustaría que te acompañara a tomar el sol- desviando la mirada evitando que la joven se asustara.

-claro- dejando a aome parada y sola.

-no puedo creerlo sango esa traidora me deja sola y aburrida- caminaba distraídamente y sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una de las largas sillas blancas -aaaaaaaay –

-¡PERO! QUEE… A-O-M-E QUE HACES AQUÍ…-se levanta rápidamente de la silla y nota como inuyasha la recorre con la vista sonrojándose de inmediato y tapándose con las manos -¡NO ME VEAS ASI!-.

-Lo siento es que la ultima vez que te vi en traje de baño eras una niña y ahora eres una mujer…

-no digas tonterías bueno debo irme.

Inuyasha la toma del brazo

-quédate un rato quieres estoy solo mi amigo me dejo abandonado-Con ojitos de borrego a medio morir esa mirada jamás fallaba.

-si esta bien-se sienta en la larga silla -y como te va con kikyo-

-creo que es la mujer perfecta para mi esta organizando todo.

No puede evitar sentirse triste por las palabras y bajo la vista -¿organizando todo?..

-no te lo mencione pero nos vamos a casar en 5 meses- lo mejor era dejarle las cosas claras y no seguir dando pie a mas ilusiones.

-me alegro mucho por ti- un silencio invadió el ambiente por unos segundos.

Veía a la joven y noto su tristeza -seria mejor que salieras con alguien te haría bien aome-

- lose me tengo que ir- se levanta sin voltear a verlo y con la cabeza gacha intentando aguantarse las lagrimas.

-¡aome! que bueno que te encuentro- corriendo hasta la joven.

-que pasa kouga.

-hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo podríamos hablar.

- claro vamos- sonriéndole para evitar que notase su tristeza.

Inuyasha vio como ese joven se le acerco a aome y aunque el hacia unos minutos había sugerido que saliera con alguien no soportaba la idea de verla con otro que no fuese el o que alguien mas la tocara la besara.

-no tengo derecho a ponerme así- llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-que pasa kouga.

-Aome como sabes desde hace mucho tiempo te conozco y aunque no hemos conversado mucho por que no se a dado la oportunidad estoy estoy… ¡ENAMORADO DE TI! Y tenía que decírtelo y quiero que seas mi novia- tomándole ambas manos.

-kouga yo…- desviando la vista hacia otro lado, si le decía que si era engañarse pero tal vez llegaría a sentir algo por el en algún momento.

-no me respondas ahora hazlo después- soltando sus manos y mirándola tiernamente esperando que le contestara en ese momento.

En ese instante llega sota corriendo y posándose a su lado mirando con recelo a ese sujeto.

-hermana mama dice que recojas tus cosas por que ya nos vamos- tomándole la mano

-bueno kouga tengo que irme.

-¡pero piénsalo!- y soltando un gran suspiro estaba enamorado de esa chica ya hacia mucho tiempo y hasta ahora se animaba a decirle lo que sentía.

-------

-a donde fuiste inuyasha-Sentándose en la cama.

- fui a las albercas miroku tenia ganas de salir ya sabes como es- dejándose caer en la cama de sabanas rojas

Se sube enzima de el-hace mucho no… bueno tu me entiendes-

Miraba a kikyo mientras ella desabrochaba su short -tu sabes que te deseo pero esperemos hasta la noche de bodas ya falta poco-

-si tienes razón- se baja de inuyasha con aire despreocupado -bueno estoy cansada creo que me acostare.

-si esta bien, ¿mañana saldrás fuera?- viendo hacia el techo.

-si me iré 2 días debo ir a Tokio a inaugurar una galería- se tapaba con las sabanas rojas y al instante concilio el sueño.

DIA SIGUIENTE

-¡pero mama!-bajando las manos y arrugando la frente.

-vamos aome hazme este favor llévale esto a inuyasha se quedo solo en casa y tu sabes que no sabe cocinar- dándole a su hija un plato con comida.

-si esta bien- tomándolo y dando media vuelta siempre ella por que sota no iba si su mama supiera, seguro no la dejaría ir.

Toca la puerta y se acomoda el cabello, pero que estaba haciendo que le importaba a ella si se veía bien bueno si le importaba pero para que si el a cada instante repetía que se casaría

-¡pasa!-gritaba desde la ducha mientras se ponía una toalla.

-hola inuyasha donde estas-Dejando el plato de comida en la mesa y caminando hasta la sala.

-voy (saliendo a la sala con una toalla).

-se ha vuelto costumbre para ti andar por hay medio desnudo- agachando la cabeza pero esto no evito que viera los pectorales bien marcados de inuyasha y su abdomen.

-ayer te vi con tu amigo valla que tomas rápido los consejos.

- bueno y a ti que, ya me voy tengo que ir a la tintorería por unas cosas- Saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta.

- ese inuyasha que se cree es un ¡tonto tonto tonto!- mientras bajaba y subía las manos haciendo berrinche y apretando los labios estaba molesta y mucho.

La gente la observaba

-ahora me hace quedar como una completa loca ¡hay!, Que raro esta cerrada bueno siempre queda la puerta trasera- caminando por el callejón hasta legar a la parte trasera de la tintorería y entrando por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-hola señor ¿tabsubuki?

El lugar era grande y muy oscuro el señor tabsubuki era un hombre de edad avanzada y tenia un hijo de nombre naraku el cual era un muchacho descarriado que hacia tiempo ya había corrido, su padre y algunos decían que había Cometido algunos Crímenes y violaciones de niñas pequeñas jamás se lo pudieron comprobar y duro solo algunos años en la cárcel.

-Este lugar me asusta- Escucha un ruido y volteo hacia las sombras trago saliva y con un hilo de voz -¿señor tatsubuki es usted?-.

Adentrándose un poco mas entre las prendas que colgaban -aaaa señor Tabsubuki!- se encontraba tirado inconciente se acerco para ver si estaba bien pero una fuerte mano la empujo hacia la pared haciendo que quedara un poco atontada.

- en buen momento llegaste aome-lamiéndose los labios y viendo a la chica que estaba tirada y pegada a la pared.

Su cara se lleno de horror y miedo al ver a aquel sujeto que no veía ya hacia muchos años con una chamarra de piel negra y unos pantalones del mismo color -naraku…pero que haces aquí-

- bueno necesitaba dinero el viejo no me lo quiso dar así que tuve que usar la fuerza bruta- sonriendo y clavando sus ojos llenos de maldad en ella.

-Estas completamente loco- intento pararse pero naraku la tomo del cuello y acorralo en la pared.

Recorrió a aome con la mirada y esta se asustaba cada vez mas -Recuerdo cuando ayudaba a mi padre y tu eras tan pequeña y frágil siempre me Gustaste-

-estas loco yo solo era una niña y tu un…

-¡un que!- la empuja haciendo que varias prendas cayeran al piso -vez lo que me haces hacer lastimarte pero ahora estas aquí y estamos solos.

La mirada de aome se lleno de horror, que intentaba hacer aquel sujeto que reflejaba una imagen descuidada y aparentaba más años de los que tenia esta intento huir pero naraku se le tiro enzima.

-¡¡déjame!!-su cuerpo se retorcía por completo evitando que aquel sujeto la tocase.

-¡cállate!- la abofeteo haciendo que salieran algunas gotas de sangre de sus labios y haciéndole un notorio morete sus manos se encontraban ocupadas rasgando la blusa de aome mientras esta gritaba y lloraba sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la muchacha abruptamente lastimándola, con su boca besaba el cuello y le robaba besos pero esta se movía -te gustara, ¡a todas las zorras como tu les gusta!

-¡¡¡déjame por favor!!!- Intentando quitárselo de enzima pero era inútil el era mas fuerte -¡¡no por favor!!- Empezó a notar que se desabrochaba el pantalón y con la otra mano subía la falda de aome.

-¡¡¡DEJAME!!!- en ese instante un fuerte golpe noqueo a naraku dejándolo enzima de aome esta respiraba agitadamente y se quito el cuerpo inmediatamente se paro como pudo y salio corriendo tapándose el pecho con ambas manos.

Tatsubuki que no veía bien no pudo distinguir que aquella muchacha era aome Rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía.

-¡ya voy! Pero que prisa van a tirar la puerta- abrió la puerta y la joven lo abrazo fuertemente sin soltarlo. Hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡¡aome!! ¡Que te a pasado quien te hizo esto!- el la abrazo fuertemente -Dime quien te a hecho esto-

Estaba muy aturdida y no podía hablar respiraba agitadamente, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que estuvo mas calmada.

-dime quien te hizo esto que lo matare en este momento- su mirada tenia un dorado intenso casi rojo estaba muerto de furia quien le hubiese tocado un solo pelo y la hubiera hecho llorar así pagaría con la vida.

-no vale la pena no me paso nada vez solo fue un susto- limpiándose las lagrimas con los dedos que aun temblaban por el susto.

-estas loca mírate te han golpeado tu ropa esta rota Y me dices que no te a pasado nada.

Empezó a contarle a inuyasha todo y este estaba tan enojado que solo quería matar al canalla que le hubiera hecho eso

-debemos decirle a tu mama aome- tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente.

-¡NO! A ELLA NO ELLA TIENE MUCHAS PREOCUPACIONES NO ME PASO NADA SOLO FUE UN SUSTO ESTABA MUY OSCURO Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO ME RECONOCIERON.

El abrazo fuertemente -mientras yo viva aome prometo que nadie más te volverá hacer daño-

Por un momento la chica olvido aquel incidente y alejo un poco su rostro para ver el de inuyasha su mirada se veía triste y preocupada ella lo beso y el correspondió aquel dulce beso que pareció durar una eternidad una vez que se separaron el acaricio su rostro rápidamente se paro y recobro la cordura.

-será mejor que te de algo para ponerte- dirigiéndose al cuarto y dejando al a joven sentada en el sillón.

- si.

Inuyasha le dio algunas prendas que kikyo ya no usaba.

-te sientes mejor.

-si pero no quiero ir a casa no aun.

- puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes aome solo necesitas avisar.

-si eso haré diré que estoy en casa de sango.

(HORAS DESPUES).

La situación había quedado en el pasado y algunas risas se escuchaban en la sala el trato de animarla y hacerla olvidar y lo logro.

-oyes y kikyo no se molestara si me ve aquí- agachando la vista no quería causar problemas a su relación que ya bastantes tenían según había escuchado noches anteriores.

-no creo ella esta de viaje y no vendrá hasta pasado mañana (aome es muy fuerte parece como si no hubiera pasado nada) mientras la observaba sonreír.

-¿que pasa?

-no no es nada ya es tarde no crees deberías ir a tu casa.

-pues sobre eso le dije a mama que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Sango- sonríe tímidamente y pensando en que cometió un error al mentirle a su madre jamás le había mentido.

-¡que! Aome pero no te puedes quedar aquí- abriendo sus ojos dorados aun mas y llevándose la mano a su cabello no es que no quisiera que se quedara, pero si se quedaba tal vez… no podría contener lo que sentía por ella.

-¡y por que no! Me ofreciste tu casa- viéndolo con reproche.

-si pero... (Estando aome nose que pueda pasar) -esta bien tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

-si bueno ya estoy cansada me voy a dormir- se voltea y da pasos hasta llegar a la recamara un poco molesta por la actitud tan desamable de inuyasha primero le ofrecía su casa y después casi la corría.

Se recuesta en el sillón pensativo -aome esta en la otra habitación Recuerdo cuando dormimos juntos tenía 4 y yo 9 y ahora yo tengo 22 y ella 17 debería dejar de pensar en ella pero no puedo- se levanta y medio abre la puerta de la habitación y se topa con que aome estaba en paños menores.

-¡ aaa eres un depravado!-tapándose con las manos que no lograron cubrir casi nada.

nota que tiene algunos rasguños en las piernas y se acerca y la abraza, solo un animal podría actuar así intentar abusar de alguien como ella.

-oyes por que fue eso-sonrojándose por la inapropiada situación.

-por nada solo quería desearte buenas noches- No pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo y noto el sonrojo de la joven por su inspeccionadora mirada.

Se acerca y le susurra -si quieres… puedes quedarte- le acaricia el Cabello -nunca e estado con alguien bueno creo que te diste cuenta desde el beso verdad- el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó quería salir corriendo, acaso ella había dicho eso.

Siente como su temperatura aumenta ella esta enfrente de el diciéndole eso, lo que el quería escuchar ella seguía acariciando su cabello tan cerca de el que podía sentir su cuerpo que medio temblaba -soy hombre aome, Y si sigues diciendo esas cosas no responderé.

-hoy que me paso eso inuyasha entendí que si hubiera pasado algo mas, jamás me hubiera perdonado que no hubieses sido tu el primero- se acerco y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla pero el rápidamente le corresponde con uno en los labios que esta no rechaza, empieza a acariciar su cintura dulcemente y continua con la espalda nota que llega al final del sujetador y este se desabrocha aome se presiona contra el evitando que se caiga y lo mira a los ojos asustada y arrepentida de la situación.

- no tengas miedo que eres lo más presionado que tenga- mirándola dulcemente como jamás había visto a nadie ni a la misma kikyo solo aome era dueña de esas dulces miradas.

Abre los ojos impresionada por aquella respuesta acaso se debía al momento o era algo que realmente el sentía y cuando se disponía a decir algo el la callo con un beso que empezó tierno hasta desbocar la pasión el la tomo en sus brazos y la coloco con delicadeza en la cama ella seguía sujetando el Sujetador con sus manos el se coloco enfrente de ella y empezó acariciar su cara, sus hombros a darle pequeños besos en el cuello aome empezó a respirar agitadamente ella no sabia que hacer pero por inercia soltó el sujetador este seguía en su lugar se recostó completamente en la cama e inuyasha la siguió sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de aome exploraban cada centímetro llego hasta el sujetador la miro a los ojos y como si leyera su mente aome dijo si moviendo su cabeza el lo fue quitando lentamente en ese instante se escucho un ruido.

-¡ inuyasha! ¿Amor donde estas?..

Se pusieron pálidos aome rápidamente se coloco una sabana e inuyasha se levanto agitado y maldiciendo por dentro por que en ese preciso momento tenia que llegar.

-¡INUYASHA! DONDE ESTAS- noto que había dos bebidas y un traste de palomitas -seguro entubo con la mocosa esa - salio de la casa azotando la puerta.

- se ha ido- mirando a la joven que estaba cubierta con la sabana roja y que hacia que su belleza reluciera aun mas.

Se sentía tan mal consigo misma, como se pudo dejar llevar así se sentía tan mal ella era la otra… tomo sus cosas se vistió y el se volteo entendiendo la decisión de la joven -voy a salir por la ventana nadie me vera-

-¡espera aome! yo…-tenia una pierna afuera de la ventana y la mirada triste trago saliva aun que quisiera decirle mil cosas no podía no debía ilusionarla.

- tu que inuyasha- sus ojos se notaban llorosos -vas a decirme que lo sientes y que actuaste sin pensarlo verdad-

Agacho la mirada se sentía tan confundido -yo…-

-no digas nada-salio por la ventana rumbo a casa de sango y con las manos en el pecho abrazándose a si misma.

-aome…

-¡aome como es posible! ¡Que te aya pasado todo eso hoy! Hay no es que no puedo creerlo- moviendo su dedo en forma negativa.

Si lose pero en la tienda no paso nada y con Inuyasha pues… hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado kikyo- con cara de resignación y ambas manos en la cara

-pero te das cuenta que inuyasha es un hombre comprometido y pronto se casara con kikyo y tu vendrías siendo como…- sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-ya sango no lo digas lose y te juro que jamás se volverá a repetir pero era como si no fuera yo ¿me entiendes?

- pues si - se ruboriza y agacha la vista.

-¿pasa algo?

-¡pues ya!

-¿ya que?- abriendo sus ojos castaños y mirando a sango consternada.

-¡pues ya sabes ya!- levantándose de la cama.

-¡¡que!! ¡Con quien cuando donde!- con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándola atentamente.

-¡con el chico de la alberca digo no pienses mal! Digo que ya me enamore-ruborizándose nuevamente

Se quiso caer de la cama por la confesión de su amiga y ella que pensaba otra cosa…-hay sango pues dejas que mi mente vuele, pues nose cebe que ese tipo es un rompecorazones-

-si lose pero es que están lindo tan atractivo tan amable aunque un poco livinidoso.

-gracias a dios ya vamos a entrar a clases nose como voy haber a Inuyasha A los ojos sin ponerme roja como tomate- volviendo nuevamente a su estado depresivo y pensativo que tenia desde hace semanas para ser exactos desde que lo vio.

- mira aome si quieres que se fije en ti deberías salir con alguien el cree que estas a su disposición eres como su plato de segunda mesa ¿no?

-pues creo que si- hundiéndose mucho mas en la cama y apoyando sus brazos en las piernas, su plato de segunda mesa creo que la definición de sango era dolorosa pero las mas correcta y sincera.

-el ceba a casar con kikyo y tu que aome vas a quedar como una tonta, completamente sola esperándolo toda tu vida lo esperaste 7 años aome ya es hora de que hagas tu vida digo eres joven y medio colegio quiere contigo que mas puedes pedir.

- que inuyasha me quisiera la mitad de lo que yo lo quiero- cerrando sus labios y con sus ojos llenos de tristeza por lo que había dicho si el la quisiera la mitad… estaría con ella no pedía que dejara a kikyo solo que pasara tiempo con ella no quería lastimar a nadie pero la mas lastimada en ese momento era ella.

INICIO DE CLASES

Se encontraba recostada en un pupitre con la vista fija hacia la pared inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-aome otra vez tristeando.

-¿mande? No- levantan la cabeza y sonriéndole.

-ya te enteraste del nuevo chisme que corre por toda la escuela- sentándose a su lado.

-¿cual?- sin Mostar mucho interés en las nuevas habladurías al final eran tontas y superficiales.

-pues que tu rival nos dará clase de arte al parecer quiere tener bien vigilado a tu inuyasha.

Abrió sus ojos mucho más y se llevo las manos a la cabeza dejándose caer en el pupitre nuevamente -lo que me faltaba que paso con la ¿maestra kagura?

-pues creo que se fue con un ingles a México o algo así quería vivir la vida loca.

-valla y justamente en este momento nos toca clase de arte.

-si estoy ansiosa por ver que pasara entre ustedes dos- sonriendo irónicamente y viendo la expresión de aome que estaba tensa y al mismo tiempo recelosa.

Suena el timbre y todos los alumnos comienzan a entrar al final entra kikyo con un aire de superioridad todos la observan tan pulcra perfecta joven bonita y sexy.

Leda un codazo a aome y le susurra -tu competencia pues es dura…-

-no me animes sango- arrugando la frente y mirando a kikyo tristemente aunque la verdad doliera kikyo era una mujer con experiencia tenia una carrera pero sobre todo era sumamente bonita.

-bueno mi nombre es kikyo…- ase la debida presentación pero todos parecen idos observando sus piernas y su busto que sobresalía en su escotado vestido -bueno ahora me gustaría que se presentaran uno por uno por favor-

Uno a uno se presenta hasta llegar a la persona que realmente le interesaba.

-no hace falta que usted se presente señorita se la vive en mi casa- posando su mirada fría y penetrante en ella.

-e...

-si aome higurashi cierto es que mi prometido inuyasha le da clases de matemáticas o le daba ¿no? Pero como todas las jovencitas usted es una mas de su club de fans

-yo...- sonrojándose y sintiéndose tan mal por los comentarios de la susodicha prometida.

-no hable cuando no se le de la palabra el que sigue- dejando a aome completamente avergonzada.

Así transcurrió la clase entre indirectas hacia aome que solo esta entendía.

- kikyo te odia aome.

-si ahora reprobare arte…- metiendo los libros a su mochila y con la frente arrugada.

-pues si creo que si y no te haz topado con inuyasha.

-no ni quiero hacerlo- apretando los puños y recordando la noche que pasaron juntos.

-bueno te dejo me toca mi otra clase calculo avanzado 3.

-no se como puedes tomar esa clase.

-me gusta hasta luego- se despidió con su mano y paso su mano sobre su coleta que sostenía un largo y negro cabello.

-¡¡aome!! Espera aome que bueno que te veo- corriendo como de costumbre hacia la joven.

-lo que me faltaba que pasa kouga- parándose y afrontándolo.

- pues que haz pensado de mi propuesta- sonriendo esperanzado de que esta aceptara ser su novia.

-pues es que mira kouga te seré sincera no estoy enamorada de ti mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas pero ese alguien no me quiere- Era lo mejor para el no quería lastimarlo y lo lastimaría mas dándole falsas esperanzas.

Algo dentro de kouga se encendió como una llamarada

-entiendo mira aome deberías intentarlo yo te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir como esa persona te hace sufrir.

-como sabes que me hace sufrir.

-se nota en tu mirada hace tiempo esta triste.

(Me presta tanta atención tal vez debería intentarlo) -si kouga tienes razón debo intentarlo pero no ahora.

-entonces te esperare hasta que decidas serlo.

-no lo hagas no vale la pena

-tu lo vales aome me voy pero te veré luego- se va corriendo y deja a la joven como siempre con la palabra en la boca.

- si- sigue caminando como si no importase lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

-¡aome! quieres venir-grita desde uno de los salones del fondo.

-¿e? si claro- va caminando lentamente no tenía ningún ánimo de sufrir nuevamente el rechazo o las locuras de su inuyasha -que pasa-.

Este la jala y le planta un beso acorralándola detrás de la puerta de metal.

Lo empuja levemente -no inuyasha esto no puede seguir así-.

La mira con asombro y tristeza -¿es que ya no me quieres?

-es por eso que ya no debo verte ni hablarte por que tú te casaras y yo no puedo seguir entre medio.

- no supe que responder ese día pero no actué sin pensarlo, estaba Pensando con claridad y lo único que pensaba era en ti en que yo - la atrae asía si y la abraza fuertemente -te amo…-

Se queda pasmada tras esa confección -tu... Me amas…-

-desde el primer minuto que te conocí-cerrando sus ojos y oliendo el cabello de la joven que tenia un peculiar olor a manzana.

Corresponde el abrazo llena de felicidad, en ese instante kikyo pasaba por hay y vio la escena, no dijo ni hizo nada solo se fue apresuradamente del lugar -no no puedo creerlo el y ella tienen algo que ver y yo que soy la entupida engañada-

Agacho la mirada y unas lagrimitas querían salir de sus ojos que no mostraban la típica mirada fría si no una dolida.

-NO... ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI JURO QUE VOY A DESTRUIR A ESA MOCOSA- Su mirada cambio de una triste a una llena de odio y amargura.

PARA LA PROXIMA LE SIGO HAY LEAN


	3. LA TRAMPA

(La chica lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y con un hilo de voz que no era. caracterisco en ella sabia que no era correcto y ya no podía dejarse llevar mas. Por sus impulsos no iba a permitir que el la tratara como su plato de segunda. Mesa).

Aome: solo de…jame…..

Inuyasha: (hizo caso omiso de sus palabras la apretó más hacia el rincón) no ya. no aome se que tu también me amas siempre lo has hecho desde que éramos pequeños pero entonces era un amor inocente en cambio ahora… es un amor pasional sincero.

Aome:(abrió mucho mas sus ojos su inuyasha se estaba expresando así no era. Muy particular en el hablar de forma tan abierta) no es cierto entonces por que te. Casaras con kikyo?.

(el joven agacho la mirada y dejo de presionar a aome era cierto como osaba. Decir todo eso cuando el se iba a casar pero es que cada vez que estaba cerca. De ella de su mirada inocente y a la vez llena de fuego y recordó aquel momento. En el que estabas solo en su casa).

Aome:(pudo notar la confusión en su mirada) esta bien inuyasha yo entiendo que. Tu quizás solo quieras una ultima aventura antes de atar el nudo (apretó el puño). Pero esa aventura nova hacer conmigo (saliendo del lugar hecha una fiera).

Inuyasha:(apretó el puño y golpeo la pared asustando a algunos alumnos que pasaban por hay) soy un completo imbecil

Miroku: si que lo eres amigo..

Inuyasha: (se sorprendió levemente pero no era algo raro que miroku apareciera. Por arte de magia cuando menos se le esperaba) que quieres decir…

Miroku: bueno (meneando la cabeza en signo de desaprobación) pues estas. Jugando con las dos decídete Por una por que no dejas a kikyo si tanto quieres estar al lado de aome.

Inuyasha: mira quien lo dice sales como con 10 chicas a la vez..

Miroku: es que hay miroku de sobra tengo mucho amor para dar( en tono de. picardía) y ya son 11..

Inuyasha: (no se sintió tan imbecil al escuchar que había alguien mas patán Que el pero aun así el hecho de lastimar a su querida aome le hacia sentir fatal).

Aome: que se cree que voy a estar dispuesta a besarlo cada vez que quiera, (pero la cruda realidad es que besarlo la hacia sentir en las nubes) mm (se sentó. En una de las mesas y se dejo caer con el rostro ladeado) esto del amor te hace. Hacer locuras y a veces soportar cosas que no deberías y ahora estoy hablando. Sola…. (Entonces entro esa pequeña idea a su cabeza sola.. si estaba sola con. Sus sentimientos inuyasha tal vez la quería pero el no sabia lo que era amar no. Como ella lo amaba el no la amaba había despertado lujuria tal vez? O un vago. Sentimiento de cariño pero no era amor en ese instante sonó el timbre que. Anunciaba el descanso).

Kikyo:(se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la biblioteca con una mirada. Lúgubre fría y aterradora pero quien no después de ver que su futuro esposo estaba con otra) que bueno que llegaste.

Houyo: (era un chico un tanto extraño siempre tan calmado mostraba amabilidad. Pero a veces el exceso de amabilidad y su actitud tan indiferente daba terror) dígame maestra para que me mando llamar?.

Kikyo: se que te gusta una chica llamada aome cierto?..

Houyo: (se sorprendió levemente pero no mostró ni un gesto de ruborizacion) quien le a dicho eso.

Kikyo: toda la escuela lo sabe excepto ella es demasiado despistada.

(Era tan lógico que todos lo supieran kikyo acababa de llegar pero huoyu estaba. Tan metido en su egocéntrico mundo siempre con un lápiz y una libreta de hojas blancas viéndola siempre sentada en su habitual lugar del comedor dibujándola. Tenía cientos de dibujos de ella parecía mas que un enamoramiento una. Obsesión).

Sango: aome tienes que dejar de estar así.

Aome: lose sango pero no puedo (en ella se había vuelto algo rutinario estar. siempre suspirando y con mirada triste).

Sango: sabes que te va a caer bien?.

(Aome la miro un poco curiosa).

Aome: que cosa?

Sango: una fiesta!!.

(pero antes que la chica rechazara la propuesta sango ya se había ido).

(Houyo sonrió maliciosamente).

Kikyo: entonces haz entendido…(dándole las pastillas).

(Houyo asintió con la cabeza y kikyo hizo un gesto triunfal).

Inuyasha: (estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala casi hacia media hora. completamente perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar que la puerta se abrió y se cerro fuertemente aquella era kikyo que traía en sus manos varias bolsas).

Kikyo: hola como te fue( dejando las bolsas en la mesa y dándole un ligero.

Beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha:(volteo a verla e hizo gesto de fastidio) bien y a ti.

Kikyo: no muy bien, oyes sabes los rumores que cuentan por la escuela.

(Inuyasha la miro extrañada pero no presto atención.

Kikyo: son de tu "amiga" de juegos (rápidamente volteo y toda su atención fue. hacia ella pero intentando disimular su curiosidad).

Inuyasha: DE QUE RUMORES HABLAS KIKYO( hablo con voz fuerte).

Kikyo: pues tu sabes que en los colegios a veces se corren chismes sobre las. Jovencitas y sus reputaciones..

(Se veía mas desesperado a que se refería con reputación kikyo sacaba los víveres lentamente).

Kikyo: pues tú sabes inuyasha dicen que es una chica fácil…

(la mirada de el joven se prendió en cuanto kikyo dijo esas palabras… pero no podía ser cierto pero en ese momento se le vino la imagen de cuando estaban a solas ella prácticamente se le insinúa… se hecho a sus brazos y acaba de sufrir un gran susto que significa esto).

Kikyo:(lo miro levemente jamás había visto ese fuego y tristeza a la vez pero no. Presto importancia y siguió hablando) las chicas de mi clase hablan mucho de ella. De que bueno todos los chicos duran poco tiempo con ella por que tu sabes lo **usado** es así una vez que sabes que paso por otras manos lo rehúsas y lo tiras

Inuyasha: NO ME DIGAS LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER MEDA IGUAL. VOY A DORMIR (se alejo de aquella víbora que acababa de es pársec su veneno y lo peor que el lo había tragado… el joven entro a la habitación apretó los puños algo dentro de el había despertado el siempre fue testarudo gruñón impulsivo. Pero cuando conoció a kikyo se calmo un poco incluso podría decirse que se había resignado hacer tranquilo y hasta pasmado.. Pero no estaba en su. Naturaleza había sido obligado por su futura esposa que a ojos de todos era la perfección en persona y como todo en su vida era perfecto el también debía serlo).

Como pudo mentirme así me vio la cara y yo… la creí tan inocente tan… MIA (dijo con un tono de voz lleno de rabia ira…. Decepción) A MI NADIE MEVE LA.

CARA (Golpeando la pared fuertemente).

Kikyo:(escucha asustada y complacida a la vez) esta furioso ahora seguro no le. Hablara jamás es demasiado orgulloso..

Sango: aome que no te diviertes!!!.

Aome: e?

Sango: hay! Pareces zombie ni te esmeraste en arreglarte aunque sea un poco. Para ver que pescas.

Aome: no necesito pescar sango! ( salio de la gran casa como odiaba esas fiestas llena de jóvenes que solo iban a algo haber a quien emborrachan y llevaban a la cama de repente sintió la presencia de alguien atrás y volteo sonrió levemente haciendo que el chico mostrara un poco de rubor).

Houyo: pensé que te caería bien una bebida.

Aome:(la vio con desconfianza pero después pensó es houyo la tomo en sus. Manos) yo no tomo…

Houyo: no te preocupes se que no te gusta el alcohol por eso te traje un poco de. soda.

Aome: gracias (tomo un gran sorbo) es raro verte en una fiesta.

Houyo: si lose pero mi mejor amigo me invito.

Aome: tu tienes amigos? (no pudo evitar mencionar aquel comentario pero que había dicho era una tonta) digo.. que si tus amigos asisten a estas fiestas.

Houyo: no pero.. el quería ver a una chica y pues…

Aome: entiendo bueno houyo gracias por la bebida (levantándose pero en ese instante el mundo le empezó a dar vueltas intento agarrarse de la reja pero no alcanzo llegar a esta todo se volvió negro).

(kikyo conducía desesperadamente ya quería llegar estaciono el carro y se dispuso a bajar de el).

Houyo: pensé que vendría mañana..

Kikyo: así era pero no puedo esperar quizás ella despierte.

Houyo: pero no es muy tarde?.

Kikyo: (puso mirada preocupante pero cambio drásticamente al recordar que. inuyasha ya hacia varias semanas estaba indiferente con ella) no creo que lo. Noten donde esta ella?(pregunto con gesto ansioso y malicioso).

(Ambos entraron a la casa que se encontraba en totales penumbras ya hacia mucho que houyo vivía solo su padre le había comprado aquella casa para mantenerlo alejado después de todo ni el podía con su extraña forma de ser y actuar).

Kikyo: (rió burlonamente y recorrió a aome de pies a cabeza) no están bonita.. (pero algo dentro de ella ardía se moría de envidia realmente era bonita quizás mas que ella…) quítale la ropa…

(el joven a su lado la miro con mirada sorpresiva).

Houyo: que es lo que quiere hacer? Usted solo me dijo que quería darle una. lección alejarla de su novio y necesita hablar a solas.

Kikyo: quieres o no que ella este contigo para siempre..

(Houyo asintió con la cabeza pero aquello no le parecía correcto que era lo que. esa mujer de mirada fría y vengativa planeaba).

Inuyasha: como pudo… como (se imaginaba a la niña de juegos tierna y dulce. pero rápidamente le venia a la cabeza esa aome apasionada que se hecho a sus. brazos y se hacia la pregunta con cuantos? Eso era algo normal para ella quizás. su madre estaba enterada de su mal camino y fue por eso que no quiso que le. dijese nada sobre ese día.. quizás ese tipo que intento abusar lo hizo por las. coketerias de esta… golpeaba con mas fuerza la pared).

Kikyo: ya esta (se acerco a houyo desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa. este solo hizo gestos de confusión) quiero que te acuestes con ella y parezca que. Estas abrazándola.

(Houyo la miro entendiendo lo que quería y este se quedo pensando en que. aquello era horrible.. ensuciar la imagen de aome tan vilmente pero… si esto. sucedía ningún chico la tomaría enserio… y esto le dejaría el camino libre a el kikyo lo miro con desesperación a lo que este absedio puso los brazos de aome en su cuello y se subió ligeramente enzima de ella kikyo rió felizmente y empezó a tomar fotos diciéndole al chico que cámbiese de posición concluso su trabajo triunfante).

Kikyo: bueno me voy debo ir y esparcir estas fotos por Internet y claro pegar algunas en la escuela.

Houyo: pero que hago con ella?!.

Kikyo: pues total si todo mundo pensara que es una ramera por que.. No la haces. Tuya de una vez..(el chico se quedo cata tónico y vio como la mujer se iba voltio. hacia donde estaba aome pero el no era capas de tocarla..).

(TODO MUNDO MIRABA ASOMBRADO A LA PARED DE VOLETINES en ese. instante llego sango y quito gente hasta llegar al punto de tanto bullicio se quedo. helada al ver eso era una foto una foto de su mejor amiga…).

Aome:(sentía que la cabeza la explotaría) que que… hago aquí (recorrió el cuarto. con desconfianza y después tapo temerosa su cuerpo medio desnudo que había. pasado en ese instante entro houyo con la camisa entre abierta y un pantalón. holgado su cara se lleno de terror pero se lleno de fuerzas y con voz entre cortada y casi silenciosa…) acá…so… tu y y… yo??.

Houyo:( se sentía tan mal pero tenia que mentir al final ella lo aceptaría aunque al. principio lo odiase…) si no lo recuerdas?.

(los ojos de aome se pusieron tan llorosos y es que no recordaba absolutamente. nada se sentía tan.. sucia tan llena de ira hacia si misma tan perdida).

Aome: donde esta mi ropa( lo miro con resentimiento como cuando a un niño se le quita su pertenencia mas preciada houyo se limito a apuntar y salio de la. habitación).

(Hay estaba ella entrando al instituto todo el mundo la apuntaba la veía de forma. extraña no entendía el por que cuando su amiga sango llego corriendo y la. abrazo).

Sango: tranquila aome.. la gente olvida rápido ya hallaran otro chisme y te dejaran. en paz.

Aome: de que hablas sango?.

Sango: ( la miro impactada acaso no sabia nada… que difícil iba ser esto para. ella) es que.. (Se armo de valor) había fotos de ti por toda la escuela con houyo.

Aome: de que hablas que fotos!!!( su cara se lleno de temor… que clase de fotos.).

Sango: no te preocupes las quite todas aome… no quedo ni una sola..

( en ese instante pasaba kouga por hay que se acerco poniéndose enfrente de. ella olvidándose de sango saco un papel arugado de su bolsa y se lo aventó en la. cara).

Aome: que que esto?...

Kouga: no trates de fingir… si me hubieras dicho el por que no querías. aceptarme.. Hubiera comprendido y te hubiera pagado.. por tus servicios ( saco. algunos billetes de su bolsa y se limito a decir) con esto es suficiente( aventándolo en su pecho y marchándose con aires de tristeza… y resentimiento).

Aome:(se sentía realmente perdida no entendía nada tomo el pequeño papel. Arugado del piso e hizo un gesto de horror ahora entendía todo… apretó el puño. Pero no lloro sus ojos estaban llorosos su pecho sentía mucha presión pero salio. caminando a paso rápido).

Sango: espera aome!! (Intentando ir tras ella para que no cometiese alguna. locura).

Aome: tu!!! COMO PUDISTE ERES UN IMBECIL UN MALDITO!! TE ODIO TE ODIO! CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!! (La mirada de la chica estaba llena de dolor enojo.. y pensamientos de cómo podía haber personas tan malas en el mundo).

Houyo: yo… yo…( el chico se sintió tan mal pero no dijo mas).

Sango: ERES UN PATAN HOUYO… VAMONOS AOME NO VALE LA PENA QUE TE PONGAS ASI POR ESTE IMBECIL (tratando de consolar a su amiga dándole. unas palmaditas en la espalda).

Miroku: cálmate inuyasha.. no debes actuar sin pensar.

Inuyasha: (estaba en el gran salón tirando cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente su mirada parecía la del mismo diablo) que no debo pensar mal..( rió irónicamente).

Miroku: pues…( por un minuto tuvo miedo esa mirada.. hacia mucho no la veía). Creo que es prudente que la escuches antes de..

Inuyasha: ANTES DE KE! (LE PEGO A LA PARED FUERTEMENTE) NO VES. ESTO! (TIRANDOLE LAS FOTOS EN LA CARA SALIO COMO UN DIABLO DE. EL SALON DEJANDO AL POBRE MIROKU ATONITO).

Aome:( no había llorado le había pedido a sango que se fuese quería estar sola como era posible que la historia se repitiese 2 veces… tal vez era una maldición en ese instante diviso a inuyasha.. le vino a la mente la loca idea que el sabia todo y la consolaría después de todo el confiaba en ella o no?).

Sango: miroku! que haces aquí ( lo abrazo).

Miroku: que si que hago aquí? Aquí trabaja inuyasha y vine de visita( recogiendo. las cosas).

Sango: el… hizo esto?.

Miroku: si por esa chica.. que te conté parece que alguien le jugo sucio.

(Sango se quedo fría cuando miro las fotos así que la chica era aome… y si el. estaba así podía cometer una locura).

Miroku: pasa algo sango?.

Sango: ( lo jalo y este la siguió sabia que el terreno de la escuela era extenso y. seria casi imposible llegar a tiempo) corre!! Corre!!.

Aome:( sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver acercarse a inuyasha no se veía como. siempre… su mirada había cambiado y entre mas se acerca la extraña sensación. la invadía) i—inuyasa.

Inuyasha: (no escucho lo que esta decía la tomo del brazo fuertemente y esta. soltó un gritito de dolor y mostró resistencia pero este mas la jalaba asía los. salones desiertos entraron a un salón pequeño muy oscuro que ya nadie usaba. azoto la puerta y la azoto a ella contra la pared esta hizo un gesto de dolor).

Inuyasha: te crei diferente… Y TU ME ENGAÑASTE ME TRATASTE COMO UN. TONTO.. ( LE PEGO BRUSCAMENTE A LA PARED ELLA ESTABA AUN. PEGADA A LA PARED JAMAS LO HABIA VISTO ASI SENTIA.. TEMOR POR. PRIMERA VEZ ELLA SENTIA TEMOR DE EL ella intento decir unas palabras. pero era inútil el seguía dando vueltas por el salón) pero el juego se acabo. sabes…

Aome: de .. de.que.. me hablas ( pero ella estaba consiente intento apartarse de.

la pared y dio unos pasitos para llegar a la puerta solo quería salir corriendo de. hay pero inuyasha la tomo de los hombros y la volvió azotar contra la pared).

Aome: (con una voz entrecortada y que apenas le salía) m---e—las..timas..

Inuyasha: (la ve y muestra una sonrisa irónica)no mas de lo que tu a mi…(la soltó. un poco pero recordó lo que kikyo le había dicho las imágenes… todas las. pruebas estaban hay aome le había mentido y algo que el no soportaba era la. mentira así que la apretó muy fuerte contra La pared).

…CONTINUARA .. QUE HARA INUYASHA ESTANDO TAN FURIOSO Y HERIDO XD EN EL PROXIMO CAMPITULO LO SABREMOS


	4. perdon

Inuyasha: (agacha la cabeza) como pudiste aome como… cuando cambiaste tanto!.

Aome: (solo lo observaba no podía decir nada el miedo la invadía no iva a llorar no delante de el ella odiaba llorar y mostrarse débil).

Inuyasha: (las palabras de kikyo… la hacían apretarla mas fuerte contra la pared) me hiciste creer que eras tan inocente aome y no era mas que una…

Aome: (sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y con todas sus fuerzas safo su mano y lo cacheteo apretó la mandíbula y con voz grave y cortada) c..omo pue-des ha..blar..me a.si cuando! Tu te vas… a casa…r! (agacho la cabeza y se armo de valor) SI! ME ACOSTE CON EL Y ESO ES MI PROBLEMA NO TUYO!

( ella sabia sentía que aunque houyo le había dicho que si, no podía entregarle su cuerpo a otro que no fuera inuyasha).

Inuyasha: (se quedo frió el esperaba que lo negara que dijera que no era cierto y eso lo tranquilizaría pero su aome.. era una cualquiera fue entonces cuando acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella y acerco su rostro a su oído) pues entonces.. que mas da si te a-cuestas conmigo (la chica se quedo helada sentía caliente la sangre fue entonces que sintió como el destrozaba su fino chaleco azul tirándolo al piso como sus labios besaban bruscamente su cuello mientras sus manos destrozaban la fina blusa blanca dejando al descubierto su brasier sus pechos se agitaban esto ocurrió en segundos pero cuando la chica reacciono con todas sus fuerzas lo hizo para atrás pero esto hacia que el se aferrara mas a ella).

Aome: déjame!!! Déjame suéltame! Que haces!!! Por favor suéltame (los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas fue cuando sintió como el intentaba quitarle el brasier y como su otra mano se ocupaba en sujetarla de la cintura casi enterrándole los dedos mientras su boca besaba el inicio de sus pechos sentía una presión en el cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquellos estímulos pero su corazón no con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo en voz queda) por favor…para ya… (Su respiración era agitada inuyasha bajo ambas manos a sus glúteos y la apretó fuertemente hacia el para que notara como su miembro reaccionaba).

Inuyasha: (dijo con voz agitada) no tienes que fingir que no sabes lo que haces…

(Aome sentía como sus ojos ardían y fue cuando no aguanto el llanto y unas lagrimillas resbalaron por sus mejillas cayendo por su cuello inuyasha la miro y noto el llanto de esta cada vez mas fuerte y entre mas miraba la profundidad de sus ojos cafés menos se convencía de las palabras de las imágenes en ese instante entro sango y miroku al salón muy agitados).

Miroku: pero que haz hecho imbecil! (apartando a su amigo bruscamente de la joven que cayo lentamente al piso y de no ser por miroku que la sostuvo se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe sango y miroku vieron a inuyasha como un animal).

Sango: aome! ( la chica comenzó a llorar a cantaros miroku coloco a aome en el regazo de sango y saco a inuyasha a empujones).

Inuyasha: ( miro a aome que estaba casi desmayada asustada… tenia miedo de el.. pero que había hecho ) soy Una maldita bestia miroku!!!.

Miroku: lo eres! ( dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara) que te ocurre!!!.

Inuyasha: (no respondió sabia que se lo merecía eso y más).

Sango: aome tranquilízate! ( pero la chica sollozaba y no paraba de llorar) tranquila ya todo esta bien.

Aome: ( tenia el corazón herido la única persona que realmente le importaba la había tratado como una miserable golfa saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se levanto pausadamente con ayuda de sango ) j.-amas s—ango ja—mas..

Sango: (no podía creer lo que veía odio?… acaso aome por primera vez en su vida tenia odio en su mirada) jamás que aome?.

Aome: (apretó el puño)NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE! (sango noto el estado de su ropa y se quito su saco azul poniéndoselo enzima).

Sango: tranquilízate aome no vale la pena que alimentes un sentimiento tan horrible como el rencor..

Aome: no es rencor es odio sango juro te lo juro que todo el amor que le tuve se a convertido en odio solo en eso (seguía apretando el puño parecía que las venas se le iban a reventar de tan fuerte que apretaba) nadie debe saber esto comprendes sango.

Sango: (la observo y con voz temerosa pregunto) por que?.

Aome: ( su mirada paso de una llena de ira a una vacía y triste) por que ya tengo mala reputación.. que crees que dirán si….

Sango: ( la interrumpió) no tienen que decir nada ¡ el intento abusar de ti! Aome.

Aome: ( le dio la espalda y se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y con voz cortada) nadie.. me cre-erá.

Sango: segura que es por eso sango? O por que te estas engañando.. diciendo que lo odias.

Aome: (la miro indignada y salio de el viejo salón afuera ya no había nadie inuyasha se había marchado y era lo mejor con que cara la iba a mirar a los ojos).

Miroku: ( miraba a su amigo jamás lo había visto tan desesperado confundido y sintió compasión después de todo había actuado así por intrigas y celos.)Tranquilo inuyasha lo hecho hecho esta no?.

Inuyasha: fue un animal me siento como un gusano miroku como pude hacerle eso,

Miroku: (notaba como sufría inuyasha jamás se había puesto así ni por kikyo ni por nadie… o es que jamás había amado a kikyo? Y era apenas hasta ahora que conocía lo doloroso que era amar y lastimar a la persona amada) pídele perdón…

Inuyasha:(miro a su amigo y se acerco y lo tomo de su saco y desesperadamente le dijo) acaso! Crees que me perdonara!! Y aunque lo haga jamás volverá a confiar en mi! Entiendes (zarandeándolo un poco soltó a miroku que estaba haciendo ahora desquitándose de el… ) perdón.. no es tu culpa…

Miroku: claro que no lo es, es que te pones como una fiera cada vez que te enojas y jamás piensas inuyasha!.

Inuyasha: ( recordó las palabras de aome) sabes… si se acostó con ese tipo … no me lo negó..

Miroku: (observo a su amigo extrañado) y que te duele mas? No haber sido tu el primero? O el hecho de haberle hecho eso?.

Inuyasha: (lo fulmino con la mirada.. pero tenia razón el había obrado mal pero… si aome era … eso que todos decían por que estaba tan asustada por que en su mirada se veía tanta inocencia) no lose…

(los días seguían pasando hasta que pasaron 3 meses aome no había vuelto a la clase de inuyasha y era lógico y había arreglado todo su horario para no volvérselo a topar lo que restaba del ciclo escolar los rumores cuchicheos entre las alumnas sobre ella habían cesado un poco al final esto era algo que a ella no le interesaba aunque ahora tenia que tomar el turno vespertino y llegaba noche a casa su mama jamás le pregunto nada intuyo que si así lo había decidido ella era lo mejor).

Aome: aay… ( iba en su bicicleta con la mirada perdida ya no había pensando mas en aquel incidente solo en el hecho que lo odiaba o eso quería creer ella).

Kagura: señorita higurashi… señorita higurashi!.

Aome: (estaba un poco distraída como de costumbre) AA DISCULPE PRESENTE.

Kagura: no estoy pasando lista señorita higurashi pase conmigo por favor.

(la chica se levanto de su banca sus demás compañeros estaban reunidos en grupitos no entendía bien que planeaban ni de que hablaban ya que se mantenía muy alejada de todos) si maestra dígame?.

Kagura: bueno como sabrá el baile de otoño esta muy cerca y me han dicho que usted es muy buena adornando es cierto eso?.

Aome: (sonrió no quería verse involucrada por el momento en ninguna actividad) si asi es pero..

Kagura: anda un poco mal en mi materia señorita bueno que digo mal si no pasa esta materia reprobara el año.. Acaso quiere estar otro año mas aquí?.

Aome: (frunció el ceño) no claro que no maestra (es cierto andaba baja en sus notas después de todo no era fácil acoplarse a nuevos maestros).

Kagura: muy bien señorita (una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro) bueno como sabe este año le toca al turno vespertino organizar el baile y me toco ser la organizadora y la e elegido a usted para que se encargue de adornar el salón deportivo.

Aome: pero…

Kagura: ya hable con todos sus maestros y todos están deacuerdo en subirle puntos y justificar sus faltas siempre y cuando lleve las tareas.

Aome: (sonrió y no lo pensó dos veces se distraería haciendo algo y obtendría puntos extras).

Kagura: y bueno que piensa ahora señorita higurashi.

Aome: (acento con la cabeza) si me encantaría.

Kagura: bueno empieza desde mañana algunos alumnos de la mañana la ayudaran…

Miroku: y no la haz vuelto haber?.

Inuyasha: con que cara miroku seguro si me ve me cachetea hasta mas no poder..(Sonrió melancólicamente) incluso cambio todo su horario por tal de no volver haberme…

Miroku:(noto la tristeza de su amigo y prefirió cambiar de conversación) bueno bueno ya hombre que te parece si nos vamos a un buen bar.?

Inuyasha: No puedo tengo que quedarme hasta tarde.

Miroku: y eso por que?.

Inuyasha: el director me Eligio para que le ayudara a una maestra de la tarde con la organización del baile.

Miroku:(soltó la carcajada) jaja tu? Pero con trabajo organizas tu cajón de calcetines.

Inuyasha: (hizo un gesto de enojo) cállate miroku y mejor lárgate que ya va a comenzar la próxima clase.

(la chica caminaba por el pasillo con una gran caja de adornos se tropezó torpemente tirándolos).

Aome: lo único que me faltaba no debí haberme metido en esto (la mano de otra mujer la empezó ayudar).

Sango: hay aome tu siempre cayéndote.

Aome: sango…( su mirada parecía sorprendía) pero que haces aquí..

Sango: pues como me entere que tu serias la encargada de adornar el baile dije por que no ayudar a mi mejor amiga

Aome: (sonrió) gracias créeme que me haces mucha falta me siento muy sola.. Casi nadie me habla sabes.

Sango: no te preocupes déjalos es gente tonta (levantando la gran caja) vamos que esperas.

( Ambas chicas entraron al gran salón deportivo ya todo había sido despejado los aros de gimnasia las cuerdas que colgaban de el techo las llantas que antes estaban en el piso.. el salón estaba completamente vació y había varios grupos de personas algunos encargados de limpiar otros estaban viendo la ubicación de las mesas y otros adornaban la pista).

Aome: valla que vino gente… (Voltio haber a su alrededor eran unas 20 personas mínimo las que estaban hay).

Sango: bueno que esperas tu misión es mas importante! Adornar!.

Aome: (sonrió sango siempre le daba ánimos) sip.

(Transcurrieron algunos minutos aome se encontraba en una escalera colgando lindas cadenas color rosadas y blancas llenas de brillo pero algo llamo su atención…).

Inuyasha: bueno ya llegue (algunas alumnas corrieron a abordarlo jaloneandolo pidiéndole que les ayudara la mirada de inuyasha se desvió hacia donde estaba aome sus miradas se encontraron pero la chica la desvió).

Aome:.. Como es posible.. Que el este aquí (apretando fuertemente la cadena de flores que llevaba en su mano por un minuto perdió el equilibrio pero se agarro fuertemente de la escalera sango noto el nerviosismo de su amiga).

Sango: aome si quieres baja y yo pongo eso..

Aome: (bajo lentamente la escalera y le dio la cadena hecha bola a sango) toma…

Sango: esta furiosa (agacho la cabeza viendo la pobre cadena)--

(Aome salio del gran salón de gimnasia e inuyasha la siguió a paso lento la chica tomo un conito y se dispuso a echarle agua).

Aome: como es posible! Con que cara! Es un cínico! ( apretando fuertemente el conito haciendo que el agua escurriera por sus manos una voz interrumpió sus quejas).

Inuyasha: no sabia que estarías aquí aome…(observando el coraje de la chica) puedo irme y dejarte tranquila.

Aome: (apretó mas fuerte el puño haciendo el conito una bolita de papel que se creía.. para ella el ya estaba muerto y se lo iba a demostrar la chica tiro el cono a la basura y le paso por un lado y con voz suave casi invisible) para mi… ya no existes.. (siguió su camino).

Inuyasha: ( sintió una punzada en su corazón hubiera preferido que ella le dijera que se fuese.. aunque sea esto mantenía la esperanza de que aun sentía algo…).

(los días transcurrían tan lentos.. aburridos inuyasha intento varias veces acercársele pero ella solo lo evadía o hacia como que no existía).

Kikyo: mira inuyasha! Adivina que traigo aquí.!..

(inuyasha la miro con fastidio).

Inuyasha: no me gustan las adivinanzas que es?.

Kikyo: (abrió la gran caja y saco un hermoso vestido blanco largo y destapado de los hombros de tela brillante) no es hermoso!!! Estoy tan emocionada en menos de 2 meses nos vamos a casar ya tengo todo listo el salón la comida.

(inuyasha solo sonrió y se levanto de la mesa).

Kikyo: no te notas emocionado… que acaso no estas feliz?.

Inuyasha: claro…( siguió caminando a la habitación kikyo apretó el vestido tirándolo en la mesa).

Kikyo: sigue.. Pensando en ella! Es que acaso solo MUERTA esa maldita dejara de causarme molestias… ( un gesto maligno se dibujo en su rostro).

Día siguiente

Sango: el salón esta quedando hermoso! El baile es mañana y gracias adiós ya casi terminamos (el salón realmente se veía espectacular las cadenas colgaban del techo dando un aspecto de nubes brillantes las mesas estaban adornadas con manteles blancos que brillaban había un globo brillante en medio de la pista y un gran cartel con letras rosas en la entrada que colgaba y decía bienvenidos al baile de otoño).

Aome: si bueno creo que ya casi esta todo.

Sango: bueno debo irme ya es tarde ( la chica se despide ya no quedaba casi nadie si acaso unos 3 o 4 alumnos e inuyasha… siempre viéndola de reojo).

Aome: que.. tanto meve.. no le basto.. con bueno ( sonrió y siguió dándole los últimos detalles a algunos adornos que entregarían a las chicas en el baile estiro los brazos guardo el ultimo adorno eran pequeñas rosas de papel que abrías y decían pásatela bien… la chica puso el codo en la mesa y la mano en su barbilla) jamás e asistido a un baile… y cuando realmente quiero hacerlo..( Suspiro quien la invitaría.. y si acaso la invitaban la creerían una chica fácil prefería no pasar un mal rato).

Inuyasha: si nos vemos mañana muchachas en la clase (las chicas salieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el salón ya estaba vació pero aome no lo había notado estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la mirada de el).

Aome: (volteo a todos lados se sintió asustada después de todo no era raro sentirse por lo ocurrido se levanto abruptamente tirando la caja de los adornos) pero que torpe!... ( y empezó a recogerlos inuyasha se le acerco y trato de ayudarla) yo puedo sola..

Inuyasha: (la miro y con un gesto de enojo tomo su mano e hizo que lo mirara) que acaso no me vas a perdonar?.

Aome: (se impresiono no esperaba que le dijera eso era demasiado orgulloso) hay cosas que no se perdonan (soltándose tomo la caja y la coloco en la mesa).

Inuyasha: (le dio la espalda) a veces… hacemos cosas que no queremos aome pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

( la chica sentía cosquillas en la panza que subían y bajaban jugueteando dentro de su cuerpo.. tal vez.. podría perdonarlo y olvidar el incidente pero entonces recordó todo y apretó el puño).

Aome: (le paso por un lado no podía permitirse volver a caer si engañaba a su corazón haciéndole creer que lo odiaba que sentía rencor tal vez seria mas fácil para ella olvidarlo inuyasha la tomo de la mano no permitirá que se fuera no sin que lo perdonara).

Inuyasha: ya deja de ignorarme! No te vas a pasar toda la vida haciéndolo (pero ella se soltó y el no la sujeto .. )

Aome: ( se quedo parada apretó su mano y la coloco en su pecho y con voz llorosa) N…o creíste en m-i me la-s-tima-ste… m-uc.. ( no termino la frase cuando sintió que la volteaban y abrazaba no correspondió el abrazo pero se sentía bien..).

Inuyasha:(sentía la respiración de aome en su pecho y el calor de esta y con voz suave) soy un tonto.. por no creerte y si no es demasiado tarde….. te cr-e-o.( la chica correspondió el abrazo y soltó el llanto que había contenido ya hacia tiempo).

Aome: (apenas podía hablar) gr…aci..as por c..on-f..iar ( aquel mal recuerdo solo era eso un recuerdo… inuyasha la alejo un poco para verla a la cara y entonces acerco su rostro la chica sintió un rose de labios y abrió mucho mas los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas el presiono sus labios contra los de ella esperando su reacción ella lo abrazo del cuello y el entonces movió sus labios lentamente mientras ella lo seguía y la sostenía desde la cintura se separo un poco para que tomara aire y entonces la volvió a besar ahora acelero el ritmo la chica abrió un poco mas los labios mientras el invadía su boca probando aquel dulce sabor)…

CONTINUARA………………………

Muchas gracias por firmar U ee!!! No soy muy buena escribiendo escenas fuertes jaja pero prometo que progresare por que mas adelante se daran


End file.
